


Przysłoń mi słońce

by winchesters_soulmate



Category: The Following
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	Przysłoń mi słońce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eclipsed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660656) by [thisismy_design (thisismydesignn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismydesignn/pseuds/thisismy_design). 



Paul nie jest pewien, kiedy ręce Jacoba — ręce _Willa_ — stają się więcej niż tylko grą, więcej niż palcami splatającymi się z jego własnymi, kiedy ktoś ich obserwuje. Dłonie obejmujące go od tyłu, gdy stoi przy kontuarze, dłonie wślizgujące się pod jego koszulę, kiedy leżą zbyt blisko na łóżku. Dłonie, które przyciągają go niczym tajemnice; chłodne palce na jego karku, ale...   
— Nie jestem...  
— Ja też nie.  
To nie ma znaczenia.  
Nigdy nie wyjdą z tego żywi, ale to nie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło, prawda? Piękno śmierci; Jacob rozciągnięty pod nim tak urzekająco, że czasami Paul unosi dłoń do gardła, wyobrażając je sobie posiniaczone, okrwawione, rozerwane. Nieruchome.

Waha się, pierwotny głód ciągle tkwi w jego gardle, nie opuszcza jego palców i właśnie wtedy Paul uświadamia sobie, że przepadł.  
W ciągu kilku chwil te ręce mogą stać się okrutne: zaciskają się w pięści, krew skapuje z nosa Jacoba i Paul nie może się powstrzymać i naciska kciukiem jego wargę, zabarwiając go na czerwono.  
Całuje go jak złodziej, jak zabójca, gryząc i tylko w ten sposób pokazując swoją ludzką stronę.

Czasami zbliżasz się do kogoś tak bardzo, że kończysz poznając całą jego osobę.  
Czasami zbliżasz się do kogoś tak bardzo, że kończysz poznając samego siebie.


End file.
